1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel pharmaceutical compositions for preventing or treating diseases involving abnormal decreases in calcium and bone matrix from the bone (bone resorption). Abnormal bone resorption occurs not only in osteoporosis but also in rheumatoid arthritis, Paget disease, bone metastasis of malignant tumor, hyperthyroidism, or post-oophorectomy state. In addition, it is associated with neural excision or prolonged disuse or fixation of the extremities. As a result, fragility of bone and risk of fracture are increased. Moreover, it is estimated that patients with such diseases, particularly, osteoporotic patients will increase as the population of elderly people aged 65 years or more rapidly grows in Japan owing to the prompt prolongation of the Japanese' average life span. The term "osteoporosis" as used in the present specification refers to senile osteoporosis and postmenopausal osteoporosis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pharmaceutical compositions including vitamin D.sub.3, calcitonin, estrogens and bisphosphonate derivatives have been used in clinical practice. Their therapeutic results, however, are not entirely satisfactory, and a better pharmaceutical composition is highly desired.